1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting control device, and more particularly to a wireless-control lighting device for bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Taking both factors of fitness and energy saving into consideration, a bicycle has become widely common as a transport tool. A conventional bicycle does not have complete sound warning and lighting design like cars or motorcycles, and therefore would have deficiency in riding safety.
Particularly when it is dark or in poor visibility due to the rain, riding a bicycle becomes dangerous. In the case that some conventional bicycles have reflecting sheets and warning bells, the reflecting sheets work only when there are sufficient amount of light around them. If the light is too weak from the rear thereof or even no light at all, the reflecting sheets are hard to offer good warning effect. The bells intend to malfunction or be operated in wrong manner if the mechanic structures of their switch bars or clappers are cumbersome and easy to rust. Furthermore, the bell can only make sound without any lighting warning effect.
Furthermore, in the case that RF or Bluetooth is used for the wireless control of the lighting warning device, conditions for the surrounding of the user during riding could not be detected, and the external noise interference will cause interior signal transmission or errors in signal transmission.
Therefore, there is a need of a novel wireless-control lighting device which overcomes the above disadvantages of riding safety.